Oscar s dream
by Penny Charlotte Brown
Summary: Oscar is going to fulfill her dream; tonight she is going to a ball and dance with Fersen. Cinderella-like a story. One shot.


**Oscar´s dream**

That night Oscar was nervous, in fact,she had never been more nervous than tonight. Soon she would be in the arms of the man she had so long admired. "Fersen" she thought. Of course, he wouldn´t be interested in her, but she didn´t care anymore. Her hopes have long vanished. But tonight she was going to be the most beautiful lady at the ball. Tonight she was going to dance and enjoy.

"You´ve finally decided to wear a dress! I´m so happy! No, where is that corset? Oh, here it is!" Her old nanny was helping her to get dressed, which wasn´t an easy task.

"Ouch!" Oscar screamed as nanny started to work on the corset "Ah! D-don´t tie it so tightly, it hurts!" she yelled.

"Stay still please!"

"Stop that! This corset is like armour!"

"How should I tie the rope? French style? Turkish style?"

What was the difference? She really didn´t care. "Anything is fine!"

Soon the torture was over and Oscar was finally ready. "It´s very tight…I can barely walk…" she said.

But she looked amazing. Her old nanny admired her lady."Lady Oscar, You look very beautiful…"

"Really? It´s not wrong if I do this just once in my life. Nanny, don´t tell my father."

"Yes, I understand." she replied "The carriage is waiting."

"Yes…" Oscar smiled mildly. She didn´t admit, but she had butterflies in her stomach. She was anxious…Because tonight would be the night she would experience something magical. She had never worn a dress before, let alone danced with a man…

"Have a wonderful evening, my lady" she said as Oscar rushed downstairs.

Oscar quickly ascended into the carriage that was waiting for her, and she was on her way to the ball.

"Tonight I will forget everything" she thought. Tonight was dedicated to her dream. Soon she arrived to the mansion, where the ball was held…

"Lady" the door opened and she stepped out. "I wish you a pleasant evening" the servant said.

"Thank you" Oscar said and took a hold of her skirt. "So, here I come" she thought smiling as she looked at the mansion before her.

Then she walked inside the mansion. She noticed that many people were already there, many that she knew but also many she never had met before. But she didn´t catch a sight on Fersen. Where was he? She walked to find him.

Everybody was looking at Oscar at the ball and admired her beauty. Every man in the ballroom was looking at her, and every woman felt envy of her. Oscar had never felt so embarrassed and naked. Because compared to the uniforms she was accustomed to, this dress was revealing. At least, that what she felt like.

Nobody seemed to recognize her, and that was her intention; this could only happen once in her lifetime. Only once she would wear a dress for the sake of a man. Only this night. And she was going to make this special.

Her wish was soon answered as she saw him. Fersen. There he was: standing with a group of people. In his finest clothing. "Naturally" she smiled. Oscar could not let him know that she was looking for him, so she just passed by him and hoped that he would notice her. Which he did. Fersen would always notice a beauty.

He walked towards her "mademoiselle" he said. He clearly didn´t recognise her. Her heart was beating fast of the simple thought that he was staring at her like that, like a man would stare at a woman.

"Would you give me the pleasure of this dance?" he asked her with a gentle and warm voice.

She was afraid to say anything because he still might recognise her. She only nodded.

He offered her his arm, which she took and off they went. Gosh, those butterflies seemed to jump up and down in her stomach and her heart was raising fast.

When she walked with Fersen towards the dancing space, she felt a little dizziness coming over her. It wasn´t because of the dress, but rather of her excitement. As they stopped; the dance had already begun…

Fersen turned towards her as to let her know he was ready.

He put his hand on her thin waist, and for the first time she could feel man´s touch on her feminine figures; her whole body was shaking…

Then they started to dance. Her dream had finally come true.

As they danced together, she felt as she was dreaming. Her hand rested on his shoulder and her feet took the same path as his. She could almost hear his heart beating. She could almost feel his body temperature as they were so close. For the first time she was happy. Truly happy. She had never really cared about dancing, but now she felt as if she was flying together with Fersen. She seemed to forget her surroundings and just stare at his eyes that seemed to admire her.

"Oscar?" he suddenly asked.

"Oh no!" she gulped. He was about to recognize her, so she freed herself from his embrace and run away.

She ran and ran into the garden, where she stopped by the fountain. Her eyes were wet with tears of happiness.

"Fersen" she thought. Fersen had touched her, held her hand, looked into her eyes and said her name. Her heart was full of joy. This night turned out to be exactly as she had hoped for: magical and unforgettable.

The End.


End file.
